ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Food Effects Chart
Category:Guides On this page you can find categorized food effects depending on what your looking for. There are three main categories followed by subcategories varying on a certain effect. All foods with the same and/or similar effect will be included in that category. All listed foods are linked to their respective individual pages so you can view them in full detail. Combat Effects Melee Attack ---- Ranged Attack ---- Defense ---- Evasion ---- Melee Accuracy Rice Dumpling +5 Ambrosia +7 Jack-o'-Lantern +10 Eyeball Soup +12 Carp Sushi +10% Salmon Sushi +14% Sole Sushi+15% Squid Sushi +15% Tuna Sushi +15% Urchin Sushi +15% Dorado Sushi +15% Octopus Sushi +15%-16% Bream Sushi +16% Urchin Sushi +1 +16% ---- Ranged Accuracy Rice Dumpling +5 Emerald Soup +6 Ambrosia +7 Jack-o'-Lantern +10 Eyeball Soup +12 Emerald Quiche +7% (cap20) Flounder Meuniere +15 Jack-o'-Soup +8% (cap25) Carp Sushi +10% Salmon Sushi +14% Sole Sushi+15% Squid Sushi +15% Tuna Sushi +15% Urchin Sushi +15% Dorado Sushi +15% Bream Sushi +16% Urchin Sushi +1 +16% ---- Enmity Dorado Sushi +3 Roast Mushroom-1 Witch Risotto-1 Witch Kabob -3 Flounder Meuniere-3 Mushroom Stew -4 Witch Stew -4 ---- Store TP Arrabbiata Store TP +5 Peperoncino Store TP +5 Pescatora Store TP +6 Vongole Rosso Store TP +6 Carbonara Store TP +6 Nero di Seppia Store TP +6 HP and MP Max HP Apkallu Egg +6 Ambrosia +7 Emperor Roe +8 Konigskuchen +8 Uberkuchen +10 Elysian Eclair +10 Note:Group Food Effects Golden Royale +10 Note:Group Food Effects Grilled Corn +10 Soft-Boiled Egg +20 Urchin Sushi +1 +40 Jack-o'-Soup +2% Egg Soup +5.5% (cap30@base545) Eyeball Soup +6% (cap70@base1166) Turtle Soup +10% Arrabbiata +12% (cap150@base1250) Roasted Almond +30 (3min. Snack Food) ---- Max MP Egg Soup +5 Ambrosia +7 Emperor Roe +8 Sutlac +10 Sutlac +1+10 Roast Mushroom +10 Pamama Tart +10 Golden Royale +10 Note:Group Food Effects Elysian Eclair +15 Note:Group Food Effects Emerald Quiche +15 Sweet Rice Cake +17 Mushroom Soup +20 Apple Pie +25 Melon Pie +25 Sweet Baked Apple +25 Mushroom Risotto +30 Apple Pie +1 +30 Melon Pie +1 +30 Pumpkin Pie +40 Mushroom Stew +40 Pumpkin Pie +1 +45 Jack-o'-Pie +45 Rolanberry Pie +50 Rolanberry Pie +1 +60 Konigskuchen +3% (cap13@base433) Uberkuchen +3% (cap13@base433) Icecap Rolanberry +19%(cap55@base289) Snoll Gelato +16%(cap75@base468) Orange Kuchen +13%(cap75@base576) Marron Glace +13%(cap85@base653) Crimson Jelly +12%(cap85@base708) ---- HP Recovered While Healing Elysian Eclair +2 Note:Group Food Effects Golden Royale +2 Note:Group Food Effects Emerald Soup +3 Eyeball Soup +4 Egg Soup +5 Goblin Chocolate +5 Jack-o'-Soup +5 Garlic Cracker +6 Spicy Cracker +7 Hobgoblin Chocolate +7 Ambrosia +7 Garlic Cracker +1 +8 Red Hot Cracker +9 ---- MP Recovered While Healing Uberkuchen +1 Elysian Eclair +2 Note:Group Food Effects Golden Royale +2 Note:Group Food Effects Acorn Cookie +3 Bloody Chocolate +4 Cinna-cookie +4 Heart Chocolate +4 Love Chocolate +4 Ginger Cookie +5 Wild Cookie +5 Yogurt Cake Note:Group Food Effects Coin Cookie +6 Wizard Cookie +7 Ambrosia +7 Witch Kabob +3 ---- Regen Selbina Milk 1/tick-Total:40 Soy Milk 1/tick Total:40 Orange au Lait 1/tick Total:100 Apple au Lait 2/tick Total:120 Ayran 2/tick Total:120 Pear au Lait 3/tick Total:300 Pamama au Lait 2/tick Total:400 Persikos au Lait 4/tick Total:800 Vampire Juice 2/tick Total:60 Amrita 5/tick Total:500 ---- Refresh Orange Juice 1/tick Total:30 Apple Juice 1/tick Total:45 Tomato Juice 1/tick Total:60 Grape Juice 2/tick Total:60 Pineapple Juice 1/tick Total:80 Melon Juice 2/tick Total:90 Yagudo Drink 2/tick Total:120 Vampire Juice 2/tick Total:60 Amrita 5/tick Total:500 Attributes Strength Urchin Sushi +1 +1 Grilled Black Hare +2 Galkan Sausage +3 Juicy Mutton +3 Arrabbiata +5 Ambrosia +7 ---- Dexterity Anchovy +1 Frog Flambe +3 Eel Kabob +4 Emperor Roe +4 Flounder Meuniere +6 Ambrosia +7 ---- Vitality Arrabbiata +2 Urchin Sushi +1 +5 Ambrosia +7 ---- Agility Emerald Quiche +1 Frog Flambe +2 Emerald Soup +2 Karni Yarik +3 Jack-o'-Soup +3 Ambrosia +7 ---- Intelligence Yogurt Cake +1 Note:Group Food Effects Elysian Eclair +2 Note:Group Food Effects Golden Royale +2 Note:Group Food Effects Uberkuchen +3 Jack-o'-Pie +4 Fin Sushi +5 Cream Puff+7 Ambrosia +7 ---- Mind Adamantoise Soup -7 Ambrosia +7 Brain Stew +5 Mushroom Stew +4 Witch Kabob +4 ---- Charisma Ambrosia +7 Tuna Sushi +5